The Watcher
by Time Emperor
Summary: A dying Watcher gives her last, over-all report.


_**So the last one-shot I had realized was... not so good. I didn't get to explain why Harry was so laid back and, in all honestly, none-caring about the threat around him. I gave no context with how he didn't feel as threatened as he should have been. But as "live and learn" is the commonly used phrase, I shall strive to do so. This next one is a personal favorite of mine. It's of two OC's of mine from one of my favorite franchises. I should give a fair warning. This has a bit of history attached to it, but considering the genre I thought is prudent. There is also a bit of rewrite of that history to fit.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the franchise nor the rights to royalties. That honor belongs to Gregory Widen and Lionsgate Films. If you have a grievance with that arrangement, go crying to them instead._

My name is Calliope Kellinar nee Ballas and I am a Watcher. We are a secret society that watches over the various Immortals who have walked the Earth since ages past. The watchers keep records of activities whether small or large that Immortals take part in. I have been a Watcher for the last twenty-three years when I became a part of the organization at nineteen. I am the watcher of a particular Immortal who has dated back a little over ten centuries. His name is Vesli Kellinar.

Yes, the man I watch is the man I have come to marry. I had met Vesli in my Freshman year in college, studying in Applied Physics. He was this humble shop owner of the local café nearest my dorm. He was said to be unapproachable. I was not aware that by dating him, I would automatically be approached by another Watcher and given the job. The man didn't even tell me who I was watching, just that I would know them when I see them. And low and behold, about a month of wondering over who it might be, I see Vesli in a fight with another man. Now I have seen my share of fights as my father was an amateur boxer, but to see two men go at each other with swords was one I'd never thought I would ever see. It was frightening to watch as Vesli decapitated the downed man with a large Claymore I'd had always seen mantled in his shop. That scene had haunted me for months afterward. After about the twelfth nightmare, I finally told Vesli what I saw. It had taken hours of explaining and four cups of his originally brewed coffee that I had finally stopped having nightmares.

Vesli, according to him, was born the year 892 in England under the rule of Edward, the Anglo-Saxon King. He was born to a blacksmith and a bard. He was seen as extraordinary at a young age, able to think strategically and formulate battle plans well enough that he gained the interest of Edward. He was seen as an adviser to the king in his teenage years and was allowed to later join the kings military. He was Knighted as Sir Vesli and given the honorable role of Viscount. He had fought many battles for his king until his fall.

Since then Vesli wandered the world going from battle to battle, never staying in one spot for more than a few years. He has met very few immortals since that time, having the uncanny ability to suppress the Buzz that other Immortals can feel. Our courtship was a brief process, only taking a few months before he finally asked me to marry him.

Now as I lay here one last time, I still wonder about our time together. The many years of love and happiness that we have had. Vesli was worried that I would be disappointed with him for his lack of ability to reproduce, but children or not, I will never love my immortal any less. We had no problem adopting three wonderful children. Now I only regret leaving them. My loving family. This sickness has taken a hold of me for years and it has finally won. Our three children, all in college, have come to say goodbye one last time. And Vesli, dear sweet Vesli, has not left my side one. I smile at him sadly as he looked down at me with absolute love in his eyes. "There can be only one, Vesli, winner or not of this whole stupid thing just make sure you get back to me someday."

_**Oh, gods that took me forever. You'd think with just a few hundred words that it would have been a snap. I had to stop a few times to get certain information right, but in the end, I did it. Highlander has been one of my all-time favorite series of all time. I've watched and read everything Immortal and will stay a true fan forever. So if you liked this good, if not... good on you. Flame me if you want, flame me if you don't.**_

_**If you have a particular kind of one-shot you want me to write then either drop it in the comments or PM me.**_

_**~Bye~ **_


End file.
